TSoul666
Formerly known as TSoul666 or Sōru is an Smutaite Singer/Japanese Voice Actor who started in March of 2016 and renowned for his improvise cover for example like "Renai Circulation Collab with @TonTonTofu and currently have 150+ followers. He love to improvise some of his cover especially Voice Act. He has a deep and cool and somewhat high shota-like voice. He Often Collab's with reisha_yuuhi and TamiZzz He mostly cover Anime songs and Voice Act rather than Vocaloids Song, He still tried his best to balanced each of his collabs. So far his Most Popular cover was "Renai Circulation Collab with @TonTonTofu while Voice act "Secret Masquerade" Soru is very Socialable on Smule, and always show his respect toward who joined his collab and that's makes him getting more attention by Fujoshi and even Fudanshi's cause of his Uke voice. On June 1,2016 He announced that He was on hiatus for singing in 3 month and all out for Voice Acting. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2016/03/27) # "Shooting Star" (w/Renatochaos) (2016/03/29) # "WAVE" (w/K4Z4K) (2016/03/29) # "No Title" (w/Tsukkun) (2016/04/03) # "THE HERO !! ~Okoreru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~" (w/yarchm) (2016/04/03) # "Kirameki" (w/Asunokyou) (2016/04/04) # "Bad Apple" (w/hayayatan) (2016/04/05) # "Yume no Tsubasa" (w/lsjvalerie (2016/04/05) # "Magnet" (w/solitudestar) (2016/04/08) # "HIKARI" (w/_HAKUNO) (2016/04/10) # "Daisy" (w/Fuwafuwadesu) (2016/04/11) # "WAVE" (w/Mxphm) (2016/04/13) # "glow" (w/aburisa_mon) (2016/04/20) # "Ienai Ienai" (w/aidakiyaku) (2016/04/20) # "Dear You" (w/Nico_Nico_Niii) (2016/04/21) # "Fuwa Fuwa Time" (w/hayayatan) (2016/04/21) # "Super☆Affection" (w/Soutai) (2016/04/23) # "Mikazuki" (w/ExMichaelZ4i) (2016/04/25) # "Renai Circulation" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/04/26) # "Brave Shine" (w/BlickWinkel) (2016/04/27) # "Only My Railgun Piano ver" (w/BlickWinkel) (2016/04/27) # "Ikanaide" (w/Mxphm) (2016/04/28) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (w/TonTonTofu) (2016/04/28) # "Destin Histoire" (w/CrystalShaa (2016/04/28) # "Fields of Hope" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/04/28) # "Ikanaide" (w/Shiro_nya) (2016/05/08) # "Destin Histoire" (w/TonTonTofu) (2016/05/09) # "Don't Say "Lazy"" (w/Halret) (2016/05/10) # "Yume no Tsubasa" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/10) # "Mirror Mirror" (w/TonTonTofu) (2016/05/11) # "Little Einstein Remix" (w/DirEnGrey_Koji) (2016/05/11) # "REDEMPTION" (w/DirEnGrey_Koji) (2016/05/11) # "Renai Circulation" (w/riematsu) (2016/05/11) # "Dango Daikazoku" (w/riematsu) (2016/05/11) # "What's up, people?!" (w/SoundCognition) (2016/05/11) # "Flyers" (w/SoundCognition) (2016/05/11) # "Resonance" (w/BlickWinkel) (2016/05/12) # "Pomp and Circumstance" (w/Lichaan1605) (2016/05/13) # "Ikanaide" (w/NAF_Kai) (2016/05/13) # "Over The Clouds" (w/simotuki1224) (2016/05/13) # "Ninelie" (w/Gilong_G) (2016/05/13) # "Renai Circulation" (w/Gilong_G) (2016/05/13) # "You Are My Love" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/14) # "WAVE" (Collab) (2016/05/15) # "Namae wo Yobu yo" (Collab) (2016/05/16) # "Kirameki" (Collab) (2016/05/16) # "You Are My Love English Version" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/17) # "You Are My Love English Version" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/17) # "Ame no Niwa" (SOLO) (2016/05/19) # "Renai Circulation" (w/TonTonTofu) (2016/05/19) # "Shura" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/19) # "Shura" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/19) # "Magnet" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/22) # "Let Me Hear" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/22) # "Shiryoku Kensa" (w/singulars) (2016/05/23) # "Ikanaide" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/24) # "Ai Kotoba -acoustic ver.-" (Collab) (2016/05/24) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Collab) (2016/05/24) # "Perfect Day" (w/momijis) (2016/05/26) # "Gears of Love" (w/hutingtusa) (2016/05/26) # "Ikanaide" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/26) # "Glow" (Collab) (2016/05/26) # "Ikanaide Jazz ver" (Collab) (2016/05/29) # "Magnet lower pitched" (Collab) (2016/05/29) # "Namae wo Yobu yo" (Collab) (2016/05/29) # "Stella-Rium" (w/Licolice) (2016/05/30) # "Irony" (w/ChizuuruMihoo) (2016/05/30) # "Kimi no shiranai monogatari" (Collab) (2016/05/31) # "Only my Railgun Piano ver" (Collab) (2016/05/31) # "Papermoon" (Collab) (2016/05/31) # "Papermoon" (Collab) (2016/05/31) # "Ggrks-Google Rekasu-" (w/supernekochan) (2016/05/31) }} List of Covered Voice Acting Record (2016/04/12) # "JVA Funny Confession" (w/reichuu) (2016/04/12) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (w/AceXDeuce) (2016/04/25) # "JVA Unusual Confession" (w/AceXDeuce) (2016/04/25) # "JVA Birthday Present" (w/kuroshirochansu) (2016/04/25) # "JVA Hentai" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/09) # "JVA First Date" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/15) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (w/CikMoon90) (2016/05/18) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (w/Akashi96) (2016/05/19) # "JVA Red Riding Hood and Wolf" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/21) # "EVA Umbrella Scene" (w/Aruvun) (2016/05/23) # "JVA Yuuka-chan & Ookami-san" (w/AceXDeuce) (2016/05/24) # "JVA First Date" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/29) # "JVA First Date Part 2" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/29) # "JVA Funny Confession" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/29) }} Gallery TSoul.png|His Previous Smule Avatar TSoul00.png|His Current Avatar Trivia * His username was taken from the series PERSONA: Trinity Soul. * He appears to be Straight. * Sōru Favourite utaite was Kancell, ShounenT, Reol, and Megater Zero. * His Favourite Colour is Black. * His Smule profile was Surrounded by Loli's. * His weakness is Moe Attack. * He Always get teased by TamiZzz. * He appears to be a Cat Lover. * He appears to be have a thing for Moe and Lolis. * It seems that he was very emotional person and easy to cry as seen at his cover "Glow" . * at his free time he usually enjoy illustrate, watching anime, reading manga and Light Novel. External Links * Twitter Category:Smule Male Utaite Category:Trap Singer Category:Smutaite